


Capacity

by orphan_account



Series: F&F and the No Good, Very Bad Imperium [3]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Big feelings, Emotions are Complicated, F/M, Past Lavellan/Solas, but in a good way, feelings to words how?, my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Former Inquisitor Lavellan, Fenris and their budding slave rebellion make final plans for dealing with Solas.





	Capacity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessbatteringram (Cyriedearie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriedearie/gifts).



> No DA4 spoilers or speculation!
> 
> Part of my Winter Holiday Fics as Gifts Giveaway!
> 
> Happy Christmas, Cyriedearie!

“I think it’s a good idea. Do you think it’s a good idea, Firiel?” Merrill bounced on the balls of her feet and leaned over the strategy table. She tapped the carved, wooden wolf head. “I know you were friends with Fen’Harel. Oh dear, did you ever say ‘Dread Wolf take you?’ That must have been so awkward.”

Firiel’s eyebrow twitched. “I agree; it’s a good idea.” She bit back the words ‘It was my idea,’ though it made her jaw crack.

“Fenris could kill him. He’s very good at killing people. Almost as good as Hawke.”

Fenris stepped in front of Firi before her control snapped and swear words flew across the room like daggers. “The general won’t ask anyone to do something she wouldn’t do herself. He will be dealt with.”

The pout was on Merrill’s lips for a moment before she nodded. “I’ll go work with the apothecaries to prepare. One of them has a mabari, you know.”

Once Merrill and the other rebellion advisors left the room, Firi removed her prosthetic arm and tossed it on the table. It knocked over Solas’ marker. She bared her teeth at it. “Thank you. I got enough of that with the Inquisition.”

“I know.” Fenris touched the center of her back with the tips of his fingers. “Your restraint is admirable.”

Firi threw her head back and laughed. “Some restraint. I was so fucking pissed I nearly backhanded her.”

“But you did not. Words have power, yes, but it is actions that tear down empires.”

Firi met his eyes and let the sincerity relax her jaw. She sighed and leaned against the strategy table. She spun the coin with the raven’s head between her fingers before sighing again. “Are we gonna be able to do this?”

Fenris nodded. “We must.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“It is still the answer I gave you.”

“Ass.”

They shared a smile, but Firi dropped her eyes when she felt her cheeks start to burn. “You’re right. Like always. We have to, so we will.”

The metal on Fenris’ sabatons scraped the stone floor as he moved to lean next to her. “I have learned, since my time with the Fog Warriors, that isn’t so easy to cast things from yourself.”

Firi glanced at his face, but couldn’t guess what he was getting at. She twirled Leliana’s marker faster. “The _shem_ s certainly didn’t have any trouble casting out the Inquisition.”

“Not things that matter,” Fenris continued, as if she hadn’t said anything. “If Lottie were to summon me now, it would be difficult to refuse her.”

“If Lottie’s calling you now, Thedas is probably about to sink into the ocean or some shit, though.”

“That is part of it, but you are deflecting.” Fenris put his hand over hers and stilled the coin.

Firi huffed and tilted back to meet his eyes again. “Fine. What is it?”

“It won’t be weakness to stay your hand, when the time comes.” His fingers tightened around hers before she could pull away. “There is value in compassion and worth in keeping your heart-”

“My _heart_ has nothing-”

“Your heart,” Fenris interrupted, “carries souls and scars with its love. As does mine. I would have it no other way between us, Firiel. You don’t shame me for my guilt. I will never shame your love.”

“Love.” Firiel scoffed the word like a curse and looked at the floor, but her fingers squeezed around his.

“Yes. Love. What I carry for you, not despite, but because of everything in you that came before.” Fenris bowed his body over hers, free arm pulling her in even as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

Firi howled into his armor, unable to find words for the bursting of her heart. Was it in pain or joy or grief? She didn’t know. Despite her eyelids squeezed tight, tear burned down her cheeks, only to be sapped away by Tevinter summer. The second sound that forced its way out of her chest was plaintive, pleading.

“This is ours, Firiel. One life spared cannot change that.”


End file.
